The Same Old Mistakes
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Temos o livre arbítrio, não temos? Nem sempre. De vez em quando, se persistimos muitas vezes no mesmo erro, o destino nos prega peças e a vida nos dá uma nova chance para cometermos novos erros, mesmo que não peçamos por ela. - the GazettE - Aoi x Uruha
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** The Same Old Mistakes

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Tema Musical:** Same Mistake – James Blunt

**Classificação:** NC-17 - M - +18... Etc, etc... Para adultos!

**Gênero:** Slash, Romance, Drama, Angust, Lemon.

**Resumo: **Temos o livre arbítrio, não temos? Nem sempre. De vez em quando, se persistimos muitas vezes no mesmo erro, o destino nos prega peças e a vida nos dá uma nova chance para cometermos novos erros, mesmo que não peçamos por ela.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma estória Slash, contém LEMON, mostra o relacionamento e o sexo explícito entre dois homens,se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória:** Para minha querida Amiga e Beta **Lady Anúbis**, um presente pelo seu aniversário, com todo meu amor. EU TE ADORO MINHA 'CABEÇA DURA' PREFERIDAAA! *grita* Foi escrita com carinho, e o meu único objetivo é agradar você. Espero que aprecie ao ler, tanto quanto adorei escrever.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! *atrasado*

* * *

**The Same Old Mistakes**

**1ª Parte**

Lentamente a consciência foi voltando à sua mente. Embora não conseguisse se mover ou abrir os olhos ou falar, ele podia ouvir os sons à sua volta e sentir o tato voltando à sua pele. Não se lembrava de nada, não sabia onde estava, nem com quem estava, nem seu próprio nome. Mas sentia um aperto leve em seu indicador esquerdo e sua mão direita levemente úmida, bem segura por outra mão, e o perfume suave e conhecido perto de si. Ouvia soluços baixinhos, como se alguém chorasse, palavras sussurradas que ainda não conseguia entender, um bipe regular soando ao seu lado. Tudo isso meio misturado em sua mente, como se ele estivesse ali, mas meio à parte do que acontecia, e então tudo foi sumindo.

"_... Ainda estou imóvel, inerte, mas minha mente saiu daquele nevoeiro obscuro, está mais nítida agora. Não sei se dormi ou perdi os sentidos, nem por quanto tempo fiquei ausente. O silêncio agora só é cortado pelo som do bip regular ao meu lado. Ainda sinto a leve pressão em meu dedo indicador esquerdo, e a palma de minha mão direita pousada sobre outra, o contato de outra pele quente e macia sobre o dorso dela, algumas dores pelo corpo. Queria ver quem está aqui, perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas por mais que me esforce, meus olhos não se abrem, minha voz não sai, está presa em minha garganta. Posso sentir o toque em minha pele, e o perfume junto de mim, e ouvir e pensar, mas nada mais. _

_Ouço o som de uma porta se abrindo, passos leves chegando mais e mais perto, um aperto leve em minha mão direita por um breve momento e que logo depois ele a deixa, tirando parte da minha segurança. Mãos delicadas me tocam, virando a minha cabeça para o lado, tocando um ponto dolorido, dedos leves, algo úmido encostando ali, sinto o ardor no local, se espalhando e logo depois aliviando a dor. Sinto algo úmido e frio em meus lábios, atenuando a secura em minha boca, o toque macio e fresco em minha pele, no pescoço, peito, abdômen, nos braços e pernas, deixando uma sensação de bem estar em meu corpo. Logo um toque gelado em meu peito me faz arrepiar, os mesmos dedos leves em meu pulso esquerdo, tomando a pulsação para depois pousá-lo no lençol frio e se afastar. _

_Então me sinto sozinho. Só eu e o som do bip que não se cala. O cheiro característico de hospital ressuscitando a minha fobia infantil, aquela angústia de não ter ninguém comigo me perturbando. Um barulho na porta me alerta, um perfume conhecido chega até mim. O toque suave em minha mão direita, o pousar leve de lábios no dorso dela, me trazendo de novo a segurança, me acalmando. Sei quem está comigo e agora (já) não me sinto mais sozinho."_

Sua última sensação foi aquela névoa estranha chegando, afastando os sons e sensações de si, o esquecimento o levando de novo, enquanto tudo sumia na névoa misteriosa.

**oOo**

- Eu não posso te forçar. A escolha é sua e somente sua Uruha! Eu lhe peço que aceite o que lhe ofereço, estou em suas mãos.

- Aoi, você não me entende, ou não quer entender? Não é questão de querer. Eu não tenho escolha. Já está decidido, minha resposta é não. – Mantinha-se de costas, o olhar perdido na rua lá embaixo, os punhos fechados nos bolsos da jaqueta e os dentes apertados.

- Mas por quê? Você não vê que isso só vai nos fazer sofrer? Sofrer muito mais do que se enfrentássemos o que sentimos.

- Você não tem noção do que é sofrer, não sabe o que está dizendo, e eu não quero isso Yuu! Por isso a resposta é não! Essa é a minha decisão, quer você queira, quer não! – Ouviu o palavrão e estrondo da porta batendo, a voz dele ainda ecoando no hall do elevador.

Sentia dor, angústia, mas não conseguia ceder. Continuava olhando pela janela, o movimento na avenida movimentada. As mãos tocaram o vidro, chegando ainda mais perto da janela fechada. Viu-o aparecer na escada da entrada do prédio, andando pelo calçamento até o portão do condomínio ao lado da guarita. Viu quando ele abriu o portão e parou, voltando seu olhar pra cima, como se pudesse vê-lo mesmo àquela distância...

E então um carro freou de repente, fazendo outro que vinha logo atrás desviar e derrapar batendo numa moto, desviando-a para a calçada e pegando o guitarrista em cheio, atirando-o contra a grade que cercava o condomínio, batendo todo o corpo e a cabeça no ferro e desmaiando em seguida. A máquina continuou o movimento, ainda veloz, tombando e arrastando o piloto no chão.

À medida que a cena se desenrolava Uruha foi se aproximando do vidro, as mãos e o rosto se colando à janela, vendo como se tudo se passasse em câmera lenta, o acidente acontecendo e atingindo o moreno na calçada, o corpo jogado contra a grade como se fosse um boneco e logo desmoronando no chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram até quase saltarem de seu rosto, seu coração quase parando, uma sensação gelada tomando todo seu corpo, as lágrimas escorrendo sem que notasse até que sua voz se projetou em um grito...

- YUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!

O som de sua própria voz gritando dentro de si o acordou assustado, debruçado sobre a cama do hospital, o rosto realmente molhado, ainda pousado sobre a mão do moreno. Seus olhos se abriram olhando a parede em branco e um verde clarinho, ouviu o som regular do bip, marcando os batimentos cardíacos, levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele deitado ali.

Já anoitecia. Apertou a mão dele na sua, a outra tocando o rosto inconsciente, passando leve nas mechas negras. Lembrava-se de tudo, achava que nunca mais ia se esquecer daquele momento horrível em que descera pelo elevador discando o celular e chamando uma ambulância, discando o número de Kai e contando do acidente, descendo as escadas correndo e passando pelo portão, chegando ao lado dele e se vendo impotente.

Nunca se esqueceria do resgate, os paramédicos colocando a coleira, o imobilizando na maca, a viagem até o hospital central, que era o mais próximo, dentro da ambulância, a sirene estridente tocando. Sua ansiedade no hospital só se acalmou um pouco com a chegada dos amigos, a presença segura de Kai, Reita e Ruki o confortaram.

Passaram uma hora na sala de espera enquanto Aoi era examinado, e quando o médico apareceu seus nervos estavam por um fio. Ele tinha sofrido uma concussão cerebral, a perda imediata da consciência no momento do trauma, mas geralmente era recuperável em vinte e quatro horas ou menos e sem seqüelas.

Disse que poderia haver certa perda de memória, que talvez não se recordasse do acidente, dos momentos ou fatos que o antecederam, nem de eventos imediatamente posteriores, mas que uma avaliação mais precisa só quando ele recobrasse a consciência. E agora estava ali com ele. Passaram-se apenas três horas, mas a sensação era que tinha se passado muito mais.

- Aoi... – Sussurrou ainda acariciando os cabelos negros. – Kami-sama... Como pode ter acontecido algo como isso... Ainda não consigo acreditar...

Entremeou os dedos leves aos cabelos negros, correndo por eles, tirando alguns fios de sobre o rosto. Suspirou, desalentado, ainda sentado ao lado da cama. Observava a respiração calma, compassada, olhava o monitor mostrando os batimentos cardíacos, marcados pelo bip suave.

- Estamos tão preocupados... O GazettE não seria o mesmo sem você... Nós todos precisamos de você, tá ouvindo...? '_Eu'_ preciso de você. – Levantou a mão dele, encostando-a ao seu rosto, beijando-a, murmurando com os lábios encostados nela. – Queria tanto que você abrisse os olhos... Queria vê-los de novo, vivos, sagazes, mesmo que brilhassem raivosos para mim...

Apoiou os cotovelos na beirada do colchão, a mão dele ainda na sua, encostando a bochecha molhada de lágrimas sobre ela, falando baixinho como se ele o estivesse ouvindo, os olhos fixos em seu rosto. O médico disse que era bom falar, que nunca se sabia se a pessoa ouvia ou não, mas que uma voz conhecida, de uma pessoa amiga podia incentivar o despertar do paciente.

- Yuu... Yuu volta pra mim... – Dizia baixinho, sem conseguir deter as lágrimas que escorriam sem parar. – Não me deixa... Abre os olhos, olha pra mim... – Estava distante, com todo seu ser concentrado no moreno, sem prestar nenhuma atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta. Não notou que alguém entrava e parava ao seu lado, até que falasse consigo.

"_Senti uma sensação estranha, como se estivessem me puxando de um lugar distante e escuro para a luz, quente, a neblina gelada se dissipando com o calor que sentia em meu corpo, em minha pele. O primeiro som que ouço é o bipe, a intervalos regulares, cadenciados. Depois uma voz, uma voz conhecida... Uma palavra... 'Yuu'. A voz, doce e baixa é... É a voz dele. '...volta pra mim...' Quero abrir os olhos, sorrir para ele e dizer que estou bem... Estou me esforçando, mas não consigo mover nada, nem abrir os olhos, ou fazer qualquer som."_

- Kou... Você está bem? – Reita tocou as costas do loiro, fazendo com que este levantasse a cabeça e voltasse o rosto para si, as faces molhadas pelas lágrimas.

- Estou bem Rei-chan... Só preocupado.

- Não devia estar aqui, não quer ir descansar um pouco? – Olhava o moreno deitado na cama, a tez pálida, imóvel. – Você ainda está em choque, deve ter sido horrível!

- Prefiro ficar aqui com ele. – Voltou o olhar de novo para Aoi. – E os outros?

- Estão aí fora, no corredor. Como você é o acompanhante, só deixam entrar um de cada vez. – Apertou o ombro do amigo. – Uru, é indiscutível o que ele sente por você, por que não dá uma chance? Eu sei que você o ama também...

- Eu não posso! Rei, você sabe que não dá... É... – Abaixou mais o tom de voz – É tão evidente assim...?

- Eu conheço você desde garoto, então pra mim é sim, muito evidente. Não que todas as outras pessoas notem, mas nós da banda, nós convivemos uns com os outros todos os dias... Só um cego não vê que o Yuu te ama e que você corresponde a esse sentimento...

"_A voz abaixa até quase sumir e depois retorna várias vezes, até se tornar alta e clara. Posso ouvir perfeitamente a voz 'dele', baixa, suave, embargada... As palavras só precisam começar a fazer sentido em minha mente. E agora outra voz, outra pessoa fala: Reita. Ele fala baixo também... Sinto que não devia estar ouvindo essa conversa, é particular, mas não consigo me manifestar, demonstrar que estou consciente... Tento com todas as minhas forças mover os dedos, ou pelo menos pronunciar um nome, mas não posso. Concentro-me ao máximo, nos dedos da mão direita..."_

- E por me conhecer há tanto tempo você devia se lembrar de tudo e saber por que isso não é possível.

- Eu me lembro de tudo, do por que desse seu comportamento, do por que do seu ceticismo, e que foi por causa daquele cara que você se tornou arredio e inconstante. Mas isso foi há muitos anos e ele era só um imbecil!

- Nunca mais quero ser tratado daquele jeito Akira. – Sua voz tremeu levemente com o nervoso.

- Você não pode estar querendo comparar aquele traste com o Aoi.

- É claro que não! – Sentiu-se indignado com o amigo, por ele pensar um absurdo desses. – Mas não quero passar por aquilo de novo, ou que Yuu me olhe daquele jeito um dia.

- Isso nunca iria acontecer Kou... – Falou baixinho. – O que ele sente é sincero e verdadeiro.

- Não, não vai acontecer... Por que eu não vou deixar. – Suspirou, cansado.

- Você sempre foi teimoso... – Apertou o ombro dele. – Vai querer passar a noite aqui, não vai?

- Eu 'vou' passar a noite aqui.

- Então vamos pra sua casa, você toma um banho, come alguma coisa e depois eu te trago de volta. – Argumentou. – O Kai e o Ruki fazem uma visita para ver como ele está e ficam aqui tomando conta dele. – Viu que ele estava indeciso e insistiu. – Vamos Kou-chan... Sabe que isso é preciso, eu vou com você.

"_As mãos macias deixam a minha sobre o lençol frio, com um toque de leve dos lábios sobre ela. Ouço a porta se abrindo e mais vozes chegaram a mim. Vozes dos meus outros amigos. Reconheço as de Ruki e de Kai, preocupados. Rio em minha mente, tento pelo menos sorrir, mas meus lábios não me obedecem. O barulho de vozes foi cessando, a cadeira ao meu lado arrastou no chão, o som de outra se colocando perto chamou minha atenção._

_São duas pessoas que conversam bem baixinho, é difícil discernir quem fala pela voz, mas o perfume mais próximo a mim denuncia a presença de Ruki, logo o outro deve ser Kai. Esse murmúrio de vozes conhecidas me acalma. Uma sonolência vai tomando o meu corpo e relaxo me deixando envolver. Apesar de cansado sinto-me bem, tenho amigos ao meu redor, então estou tranquilo." _

**oOo**

Reita dirigia o carro de Ruki, levando Uruha para casa. O loiro ia sentado no banco ao seu lado, o olhar vago na janela, sem notar a paisagem urbana que passava diante de seus olhos. O baixista espichava o olhar de vez em quando para o loiro, notando a postura apática por todo caminho, mas que mudou drasticamente conforme foi chegando diante do condomínio, e ficou aflita ao passar ao lado do local onde o acidente tinha acontecido, as marcas dos pneus da moto na calçada. Desceu a rampa da garagem para o subsolo, estacionando o carro numa das vagas para visitante.

Desceram do carro, subiram pelo elevador e, ao entrar no apartamento, Reita viu o desespero passar pelo olhar de Uruha ao ver a janela, aquela que dava para frente do edifício, aquela que mostrara toda a tragédia. Colocou a mão no ombro do guitarrista, apoiando o amigo nesse momento de aflição, guiando-o para longe daquele cenário, o levando para o próprio quarto e o banheiro adjacente, deixando-o lá com a roupa e a toalha.

- Tome um banho Kou... Coloque essa roupa mais quente, o hospital é frio à noite. – Passou a mão pelo braço dele, apertando-o confortador diante do silêncio do loiro. – Enquanto isso eu vou providenciar alguma coisa pra você comer.

- Não tenho fome Aki-chan. – Respondeu, tirando a camiseta, completamente alheio ao fato de que se despia. – Quero voltar pra lá o quanto antes.

- Mas vai comer sim, se quiser voltar. – Reita insistiu firmemente, quase achando graça na cara de contrariedade, no enorme bico emburrado. – As enfermeiras não precisam deixar de atender os pacientes que realmente precisam da atenção delas para socorrer alguém desmaiando de fraqueza.

Uruha resmungou palavras ininteligíveis, abrindo o chuveiro e entrando sob ele, fechando a porta do box. Ensaboou-se rapidamente, a cabeça lá naquela cama de hospital, com Yuu inconsciente, sem que se pudesse saber de seu estado de saúde com exatidão. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que se talvez Aoi estivesse consigo, se estivessem juntos, não teria se envolvido naquele acidente. Fechou o chuveiro e se enxugou, colocando a roupa que Akira tinha deixado para ele.

Caminhou até a cozinha, onde Reita esperava por ele com duas caixinhas de yakisoba e duas latas de refrigerante. Não estava com vontade nenhuma de comer, só conseguia pensar em Aoi, mas o baixista tinha razão, precisava se alimentar, as enfermeiras não precisavam de mais um paciente e Aoi precisaria dele em breve. Pelo menos achava que sim. Então se sentou em frente ao amigo, puxou a sua refeição e começou a comer, silenciosamente. Sentia o olhar dele sobre si, preocupado consigo.

- Obrigado Aki... – Olhou para os olhos escuros, engolindo o bocado que tinha na boca. – Eu precisava disso, mesmo comendo sem fome e estando cansado, estou me sentindo melhor.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo Kou-chan... – Sorriu para ele. – Mesmo sendo tão teimoso.

**oOo**

A porta do quarto se abriu, dois pares de olhos se voltaram para encontrar Reita e Uruha, de volta depois de duas horas. Pelo menos a expressão do guitarrista loiro estava um pouco mais calma. Ruki se levantou na mesma hora, abraçando o loiro, com carinho, que só tinha olhos para Aoi.

- Ele está bem, continua inconsciente. – Disse o vocalista, olhando para o amigo na cama.

- O médico veio aqui... – Kai continuou. – Falou que ele está respondendo bem ao tratamento e que acha que ele deve acordar logo... – Vai ficar tudo bem Uru...

O loiro se aproximou da cama, com o olhar pregado no rosto pálido do moreno. Sentou-se na cadeira logo ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira, onde Ruki estivera sentado. Foi com dificuldade que desviou os olhos do seu amor, voltando o olhar para os companheiros, vendo os três ali ao seu lado, sorrindo tristemente. Eles eram seus amigos.

- Estou tão preocupado... Desculpe, eu... – Uruha falava baixo e constrangido. – Não estou conseguindo pensar em mais nada...

- Nós compreendemos Kou, eu também estou. – Kai falou em nome de todos ali. – Todos nós estamos preocupados, com ele e com você também, inclusive o nosso empresário e o pessoal da produtora.

- Olha. Você não está sozinho... Você vai passar a noite aqui e nós também. Estamos todos juntos. – Ruki falou decidido. – Nós três já combinamos tudo, nem adianta ser contra. Você vai ficar aqui com ele, como acompanhante, mas nós vamos estar bem ali, na saleta de estar, neste mesmo andar.

- Isso mesmo Kou... Como eu disse pra você, pode contar comigo, conosco, para tudo. – O baixista reforçou as palavras do namorado. – Se você precisar descansar um pouco durante a noite, não hesite em falar. Aoi vai precisar de nós, principalmente de você.

- Vocês são fantásticos... – Tomou a mão direita dele nas suas, a mão esquerda por cima, acariciando a pele fria. – São amigos incríveis! Tenho muita sorte de tê-los comigo e tenho certeza de que Aoi pensa o mesmo que eu. – Baixou os olhos, sentindo-os ficarem cheios d'água.

"_A voz... É a voz dele, me chamando para despertar. O toque quente e macio em minha mão é bom, muito bom... Ele está triste, preocupado, eu percebo pela voz, por quê? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, não me lembro, mas não quero que ele fique assim. Tenho que me concentrar... Nos meus dedos... Mexer os meus dedos... Só um pouco, um pouquinho... Dizer... Alguma coisa, eu... Preciso..."_

- Agora chega de tanta falação, senão vou acabar fazendo uma cena ridícula aqui... – Virou o rosto, enxugando os olhos fechados, discretamente, com as costas da mão, a voz trêmula pelo esforço de tentar se controlar para não chorar. – Eu prometo que se eu precisar de qualquer coisa vou até lá e peço socorro...

- K... Kou... – Aoi arquejou com o enorme esforço que fez para falar, um pequeno sussurro, mal movendo os lábios, provocando uma comoção forte no loiro, que sem perceber arregalou os olhos, virando-se para fitar o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos negros.

Uruha notou os sinais que mostravam que ele acordava, o estremecimento das pálpebras, o suspiro profundo, o movimento sutil da mão, mexendo minimamente os dedos, indicador e médio, da mão direita e começou a chorar chamando a atenção de todos para o que estava acontecendo.

- Aoi... Você está me ouvindo? – Apertou a mão dele entre as suas, seu frágil estado emocional se abalando novamente. – Se você me ouve, mexa os dedos... Mexa... De novo...

Ansiedade, preocupação e alívio se misturavam nas expressões dos quatro amigos, naqueles minutos intermináveis de espera, se aproximando mais da cama, aguardando enquanto aquela cena surreal se desenrolava.

"_Eu ouvi o silêncio se estender por um momento interminável, e logo depois ser drasticamente interrompido pelos sons que estavam se tornando familiares para mim: o bip irritante, os passos leves das enfermeiras, as rodas do carrinho que passava no corredor... Mas nada era comparável àquela voz, à voz dele falando comigo, me pedindo por um sinal, um sinal que eu me esforçara tanto em dar e que agora lutava arduamente para repetir. Suspirei profundamente, me concentrando nos meus dedos apertados na mão quente dele, finalmente curvando os dedos na tentativa de segurar a mão por baixo da minha."_

- Aaahhhhh... – Um gemido de alívio escapou dos lábios trêmulos do loiro que já não podia mais segurar a torrente de emoções e de lágrimas que corriam aos borbotões pela face. – Kami-Sama... Obrigado... Obrigado...

Sentiu que os amigos se aproximavam. A mão do líder em seu ombro, lhe dando o apoio tão necessitado, ouvindo um soluço abafado do outro lado da cama. Ruki se agarrava à camisa do baixista escondendo o rosto em seu peito e Reita o abraçou, estendendo a mão para apertar o interruptor que alertava as atendentes no centro de enfermagem do andar.

**oOo**

Uruha andava rapidamente pelos corredores do hospital, com Reita ao seu lado, a caminho do quarto onde estava Aoi. Olhava a todo instante no relógio, torcendo para chegar antes da visita do médico, que viria dar alta. Tinha ido até sua casa descansar na noite anterior, depois de muita insistência dos outros amigos.

- Calma Uruha, talvez ele nem tenha chegado ainda...

- Eu devia ter ficado aqui essa noite, Reita... Eu sei que tenho dificuldade de acordar no horário, então não devia ter ido dormir em casa, não devia ter deixado vocês me convencerem.

- Mas você precisava... – Reita retrucou irritado. – Já está aqui há três dias e três noites, dormindo naquela poltrona desconfortável! As poucas vezes que foi até em casa foi para tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e voltar correndo pra cá... Tem se alimentado mal, isso quando se alimenta... Ou pensa que nós não estamos notando...?

- Certo, certo, você tem razão... – Uruha revirou os olhos.

- Não pode continuar dessa forma. – Continuou sem parar o pequeno sermão, para irritação do loiro, que estava a ponto de pedir que o amigo se calasse. – E depois tem a cara de pau de negar o que sente... Acha mesmo que o Aoi não percebe...?

Uruha suspirou aliviado vendo-se diante da porta do quarto de Aoi, ouvindo a conversa animada no interior do quarto. Sorriu ao ouvir a risada bem humorada do moreno, sem perceber que estava com a expressão abobalhada de apaixonado na face. Girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e o encontrando rindo e fazendo pilhéria sobre o baixinho que estava vermelho como um tomate e Kai que gargalhava com a cena cômica.

- Bom dia! – Uruha cumprimentou sorrindo, seguido de Reita que foi saudado com um abraço de um vocalista emburrado.

- Bom dia Uru... – Respondeu Kai que enxugava as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos, que já escorriam de tanto rir.

- Bom dia Kou... – Aoi respondeu suavemente ao ver o rosto descansado e sorridente do loiro. Preocupava-o ver o seu amor com olheiras enormes e saber que a culpa delas era sua... Não sua diretamente, mas por que o loiro não saíra de seu lado durante todos os dias que estivera ali no hospital.

Já sabia que sofrera um acidente diante do edifício do guitarrista mais novo e que este fora presenciado por ele, porém não se lembrava de nada. Sua cabeça nesse ponto era um vazio. Não se lembrava do atropelamento, nem do resgate e nem mesmo o que fora fazer lá na casa dele naquela manhã. Lembrava-se de toda sua vida, da sua carreira, do dia que conhecera Kouyou nos mínimos detalhes e de como e de quanto o ama. Mas daquelas últimas vinte e quatro horas não conseguia recordar nada. Tinha uma intuição de que não ia gostar se sua memória retornasse... Mesmo assim, não queria que ele se sacrificasse por si.

Doía acordar durante a noite e vê-lo todo torto naquela poltrona, vencido pelo cansaço. Não era fácil ficar dia e noite num hospital sendo o paciente, obrigado pela necessidade, como acompanhante então deveria ser horrível. Tinha verdadeiro trauma daquele cheiro de éter, álcool e desinfetante. Aquilo tudo embrulhava seu estômago, detestava hospitais! Mas o pior era o pavor que tinha de agulhas. Ficava pálido quando olhava para o seu braço esquerdo e via o soro espetado em seu braço, e quase a ponto de desmaiar cada vez que a enfermeira entrava com uma seringa. Seu alívio era que ela injetava os remédios pela entrada do soro, evitando assim novas picadas. Mal os dois amigos chegaram e o médico entrou, com a papeleta na mão.

- Bom dia, sou o doutor Mitsuo Tanaka, médico responsável pelo paciente.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Bem, acho que demorei muito para postar essa fic aqui. Faz tres anos que a escrevi e só me dei conta agora que não tinha postado no ff ainda... rs. Mas agora estou remediando isso. Espero que apreciem a leitura desta historia, com tanto prazer quanto tive em escrevè-la. Boa leitura!  
_

_Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** The Same Old Mistakes

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Tema Musical:** Same Mistake – James Blunt

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angust

**Resumo: **Temos o livre arbítrio, não temos? Nem sempre. De vez em quando, se persistimos muitas vezes no mesmo erro, o destino nos prega peças e a vida nos dá uma nova chance para cometermos novos erros, mesmo que não peçamos por ela.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma estória Yaoi, mostra o relacionamento entre dois homens, se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória:** Para minha querida Amiga e Beta Lady Anúbis, um presente pelo seu aniversário, com todo meu amor. EU TE ADORO MINHA 'CABEÇA DURA' PREFERIDAAA! *grita* Foi escrita com carinho, e o meu único objetivo é agradar você. Espero que aprecie ao ler, tanto quanto adorei escrever.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! *atrasado*

* * *

**The Same Old Mistakes**

_Seu alívio era que ela injetava os remédios pela entrada do soro, evitando assim novas picadas. Mal os dois amigos chegaram e o médico entrou, com a papeleta na mão._

_- Bom dia, sou o doutor Mitsuo Tanaka, médico responsável pelo paciente._

**2ª Parte**

Depois do rápido bom dia sorridente, examinou-o rapidamente, tirando sua pressão, conferindo os batimentos cardíacos no seu pulso, seus reflexos, verificando o enorme galo em sua cabeça assim como os ferimentos mais leves, confirmando que estavam cicatrizando perfeitamente.

Aoi esticou o pescoço vendo que ele notava tudo silenciosamente naquela prancheta, com uma letra totalmente ilegível. Achava um desperdício de tempo tantas anotações mesmo, afinal, quem ia conseguir ler aqueles garranchos? Mas se manteve em silêncio, vendo-o finalmente parar de escrever e pousar o olhar em si.

- Muito bem, Shiroyama-san, me parece estar em perfeitas condições de terminar a sua recuperação em casa. A não ser pelo pequeno lapso em sua memória, o que é perfeitamente esperado em casos como o seu, está tudo normal...

- Mas ele vai se lembrar de tudo depois doutor Mitsuo? – Ruki indagou preocupado com a perda de memória do moreno.

- Ele vai se lembrar aos poucos, de quase tudo. Há coisas que não, mas a maior parte sim. A amnésia foi bem leve, ele esqueceu apenas as últimas vinte e quatro horas.

- E ele está bem, pode retornar à vida normal? – Desta vez foi Kai quem perguntou.

- Sim, com algumas restrições. Nos primeiros quatro dias, seria melhor que ele não voltasse ao trabalho, depois disso voltar ao ritmo progressivamente. No primeiro dia duas horas, nos outros dias acrescendo duas por dia, até que possa retomar o trabalho integralmente.

- Que maravilha! – Aoi disse baixo, aliviado de sair daquele lugar que lhe fazia mal. – Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e voltar para minha vida, voltar para a tranqüilidade da minha casa...

- Mais uma coisa... – O médico ressaltou. – Até a consulta de retorno, daqui a dez dias, ele não deve ficar sozinho. Será melhor se ficar hospedado na casa de um dos amigos ou de alguém da família...

- De jeito nenhum! – Foi a resposta do moreno sem nem mesmo refletir. – Eu vou para minha casa. Estou me sentindo muito bem, e o senhor acabou de dizer que estou em perfeitas condições.

- Aoi, seja razoável, é só uma precaução. – Kai argumentou. – É pela sua saúde, não custa nada acatar a recomendação do doutor Mitsuo.

- Mas eu estou bem! – Aoi resmungou, cruzando os braços emburrado. – Não preciso de babá, não sou mais criança há muito tempo.

- Ninguém disse isso, é só para você ter uma companhia, afinal foi um acidente bem sério, foi um milagre não ter havido maiores conseqüências. – O baterista insistiu. – Você pode ir lá pra casa, são só alguns dias. Eu gosto muito de receber visitas.

- Obrigado Kai, fico agradecido pelo seu oferecimento, mas eu prefiro ir para minha casa mesmo. Posso me virar muito bem sozinho.

O doutor ainda escrevia alguma coisa no seu relatório, depois olhou de um para o outro parecendo se divertir com aquela discussão boba. Olhou os outros três amigos que escutavam a discussão em silêncio, e ainda sorrindo assinou a papeleta na prancheta, entregando uma via ao loiro que se mantinha sentado ao lado da cama e que ficara praticamente o tempo todo durante aqueles dias como acompanhante do seu paciente.

- Bem, aconselho a não deixá-lo sozinho durante os próximos dez dias... – Reiterou, guardando a caneta no bolso do jaleco. – Estou dando alta a Shiroyama-san. Assim que o soro acabar, virá uma enfermeira retira-lo do braço e desligar o monitor cardíaco. – Sorriu para o moreno emburrado na cama, fazendo uma reverência e se despedindo. – Nos veremos daqui a dez dias, em meu consultório.

O médico saiu, deixado todos conversando calmamente, sendo acompanhado até a porta por Kai. Uruha levantou-se e foi até Reita, falando em voz baixa. A manhã passou lenta e tranqüila. Perto do meio dia a enfermeira veio, retirou o soro do braço de um moreno pálido e cheio de caretas, e o preparou para ir embora. Os amigos foram esperar por ele na recepção, enquanto Uruha foi ao estacionamento buscar o carro e o parou em frente à porta principal. O moreno não queria ficar nem um minuto a mais que o necessário ali, chegou sentado na cadeira, conduzido por um enfermeiro, levantando e se apoiando ligeiramente em Kai, caminhando até o carro onde o loiro o esperava com a porta do passageiro aberta.

**oOo  
**

Aoi abriu a porta do apartamento, sendo seguido por Uruha, que o cumulava de cuidados. A mão gentil em sua cintura, o guiando até o sofá, como se ele fosse frágil e fosse se quebrar em pequenos pedaços a qualquer momento. Essa proximidade toda estava mexendo com seus nervos. Ele estava em casa, em seu território seguro, e apesar do seu corpo estar debilitado e dolorido, ele se lembrava muito bem do quanto se sentia atraído por aquela beleza toda. Apesar de ter esquecido vinte e quatro horas inteiras, se lembrava muito bem do quanto o amava e desejava.

Olhou para seu rosto, para seus olhos ansiosos. Ele estava falando consigo, lhe oferecendo um lanche, um suco, um leite, qualquer coisa, por que ele não quisera almoçar antes de sair do hospital. Sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça, não tinha fome, a quantidade de soro que tomara nesses quase quatro dias o alimentara por uma semana, mas ele não se lembrava desse detalhe, e Aoi sabia que mais tarde ia ter que comer algo. Sua vontade naquela hora era apenas deitar, sentia uma moleza no corpo. A vinda do hospital até ali o havia cansado.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e Uruha foi atender. Sabia que eram os outros rapazes. Sabia que eles estavam muito preocupados consigo, em deixá-lo sozinho em casa, mas ele odiava incomodar as pessoas, dar trabalho, ficar dependente de alguém, por isso insistira em ficar em sua própria casa. Suspirou de olhos fechados, recostando confortavelmente, concentrado em seus pensamentos. Precisava só de mais um pouco de paciência, logo todos iriam para suas casas e ele finalmente ficaria sozinho consigo mesmo.

- E então Aoi, está se sentindo bem? – Kai perguntou, se acomodando ao seu lado no sofá, enquanto Reita sentou-se com Ruki na namoradeira.

- Claro, por que não estaria? – Aoi viu de relance Uruha passando pela sala e entrando pelo corredor que ia para os quartos.

- Você está um pouco pálido... – O baixista comentou e Kai assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com a observação de Reita.

- Acontece que ele não comeu nada antes de sair do hospital e não quer aceitar nada do que eu ofereci até agora... – Uruha saiu do corredor, parando ao lado da namoradeira e encostando-se nela, ficando de frente para Aoi, o encarando. – ...E está cansado. Ele pensa que eu não notei...

- Então é melhor nós irmos, e deixá-lo descansar... – Ruki levantou-se, puxando Reita com ele.

- Se precisar de algo estamos à disposição. – Kai também se levantou, pousando a mão no ombro do guitarrista mais velho.

Todos foram se encaminhando para a saída, sendo acompanhados por Uruha que falava baixo com eles, despedindo-se à porta. Fechou-a, suspirando e voltando até o sofá onde Aoi se mantinha recostado, de olhos fechados.

- Você não quer se deitar um pouco? – Sentou-se ao lado do moreno, ficando de frente para ele. – Está mesmo muito pálido, tem uma linha branca em volta dos seus lábios.

Esperou alguma resposta, que não veio. Sabia que ia precisar de paciência, mas essa não era uma de suas virtudes. Aoi não estava colaborando e parecia não ter nenhuma vontade de fazê-lo. Continuou a observá-lo, ali em silêncio, de olhos fechados, as mãos ao lado do corpo, pousadas sobre o tecido acetinado do sofá creme. A respiração estava compassada e calma, mas ele não estava dormindo, sabia muito bem disso, não ia se deixar enganar.

Olhou ao redor, vendo a sala toda, apenas alguns quadros na parede, algumas peças de arte japonesa sobre a mesinha de centro, de vidro e aço, e na estante do mesmo estilo. Na mesinha de canto, um abajur e um ikebana lindo, montado dentro de um aquário de vidro, exibindo uma grande orquídea lilás, com ramos de orquídeas minúsculas amarelas, fazendo um equilíbrio perfeito, enfeitavam a sala. Olhou novamente para o mais velho, que permanecia imóvel. Mordeu o lábio, decidindo-se como agir.

- Vamos Yuu, eu ajudo você a se acomodar. – Decidiu-se pelo modo direto e enérgico, tomando o pulso direito dele na mão, levantando-se e o puxando por ele, forçando-o a obedecer. – Depois que você se deitar eu vou fazer um suco, acho que de laranja com framboesa, vai te fazer bem.

- Você não desiste, não é? – Resmungou irritado.

- Não. – Respondeu laconicamente.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra você entender que eu não estou com vontade de comer e nem beber nada?

- Nada... Nem precisa tentar. – Continuou o puxando pelo corredor. – Daqui a dez dias, quando o doutor Mitsuo Tanaka nos disser que você está cem por cento e pode voltar à vida normal... – Foi entrando no quarto escurecido, as janelas fechadas e as cortinas cerradas. – ...Eu vou entender que você pode fazer o que e como quiser, e até me mandar pro inferno se desejar. – Afastou o travesseiro, pegando a calça de moletom e a camiseta dobradas e o empurrou para o banheiro, lhe dando a roupa nas mãos. – Mas por enquanto, pode tomar um banho ou se preferir só trocar a roupa e deitar para descansar.

Fechou a porta do banheiro sorrindo da expressão aturdida e indignada do moreno parado no meio do banheiro com a roupa nas mãos. Voltou à cama, satisfeito ao ouvir o som do chuveiro, e a arrumou, tirando a colcha, estendendo o edredom, arrumando dois travesseiros à cabeceira para que ele se encostasse. Colocou a poltrona do quarto mais perto da cama. Abriu a janela para circular o ar, mas manteve as cortinas fechadas para manter a privacidade e conter a luz do dia. Virou-se para a porta, achou que ele estava demorando e bateu na porta do banheiro.

- Está tudo bem aí Aoi? – Esperou uma resposta e não a ouvindo o ameaçou. – Se não me responder eu entro aí agora mesmo.

- Está tudo ótimo. Será que nem tomar um banho sossegado você me deixa? – A voz soou abafada e meio ofegante, assim que o barulho do chuveiro cessou. – Eu saio logo que terminar.

- Vou preparar o seu suco... – Respondeu sorrindo, ouvindo um longo suspiro vindo lá de dentro. – Volto já.

Em poucos minutos Uruha espremeu algumas laranjas, colocou no liquidificador com algumas framboesas congeladas e bateu com um pouco de açúcar. Encheu um copo alto para ele e outro para si, assim ele não podia reclamar de nada, estava tomando o mesmo que ele. Levou os dois copos, entrando no quarto no momento em que Aoi saía do banheiro, vestido e de cabelos umedecidos, colocando os copos na mesinha de cabeceira. Aguardou que ele se deitasse e ajeitou o edredom sobre ele.

- Eu não sou mais criancinha sabia? – Disse ironicamente.

- Mas está parecendo... Fazendo birra e ficando emburrado por qualquer coisa... Teimando e retrucando toda hora... – Estendeu o copo para ele, pegando o seu, e batendo os copos levemente fazendo um brinde. – À sua saúde e ao seu total restabelecimento.

- Desculpe... E obrigado. – Tomou um pequeno gole. – Me sinto irritado...

- Eu compreendo... – Riu. – Finalmente entendi o que minha mãe dizia quando eu era criança e adoecia... – Viu a interrogação na expressão dele e a respondeu. – Ela dizia que eu ficava insuportável! – Gargalhou ao ver a o rosto surpreso e indignado dele.

- Bem... Depois que eu tomar tudo... – Tomou mais alguns goles do suco. – Você pode ir sossegado.

- Claro... Depois de lavar os copos eu vou descansar um pouco. – Olhou nos olhos negros. – Se precisar é só chamar, estou no quarto ao lado...

- O que? – Arregalou os olhos, levantando a voz quase em pânico.

- Você não achou realmente que íamos aceitar que você ficasse aqui sozinho, não é? – Perguntou de modo inocente. – Já que você insistiu em não ir a lugar nenhum e ficar em casa... Então eu resolvi ficar aqui com você, e sem discussão. – Viu a boca abrir e fechar duas ou três vezes sem que dissesse nenhuma palavra. – E não adianta reclamar... Vou ser seu hóspede por dez dias e vou acompanhá-lo na consulta de retorno...

Terminou de beber o suco e aguardou que ele terminasse o dele. Tomou o copo para si e saiu do quarto, o deixando sozinho, digerindo a informação de que estariam juntos pelos próximos dias.

**oOo**

Aoi o viu sair pela porta do quarto, levando os copos. Ouviu os passos se afastando quase sem barulho por causa do carpete, e depois o som de vidro e água na cozinha, sinal de que ele estava lavando a louça usada. Mal podia acreditar que ele realmente estava fazendo isso. Conspirando com os outros rapazes e invadindo a sua casa e a sua vida sem lhe pedir licença. Ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir, os passos dele andando pelo quarto, imaginando que ele estava se despindo e colocando algo mais confortável.

Estava completamente aturdido e amedrontado com isso, afundou no colchão sob as cobertas, tentando desesperadamente focar seus pensamentos de que ele estava se preparando para poder descansar e dormir decentemente, depois de ter ficado noite e dia mal acomodado naquela poltrona ao lado de sua cama no hospital, em vigília por três noites e quase quatro dias. Fechou seus olhos e reclinou seu corpo nos travesseiros, a cabeça trabalhando freneticamente, tentando se convencer de que vai conseguir conviver com ele debaixo do mesmo teto sem enlouquecer, de que vai resistir à tentação de se declarar, de implorar que ele fique ao seu lado, de que aceite dividir a sua vida consigo.

Já tinha sido difícil se controlar até agora, morando separados, mesmo mantendo uma vida profissional diária, passando oito horas por dia no mesmo estúdio, seis dias da semana, quase o ano todo juntos. Como iria ser agora dividindo o mesmo espaço? Sabendo que ele estava no quarto ao lado? Que estavam sozinhos?

Aoi foi relaxando gradativamente na cama, seu corpo virou de lado se acomodando confortavelmente, uma das mãos entrando por baixo do travesseiro, a outra pousando sobre ele, em frente ao rosto. Suspirou profundamente deixando seu consciente adormecer, sua mente entrando devagar no mundo dos sonhos.

Viu-se na PS Company, na sala de ensaio do the GazettE. A sua guitarra em seu ombro e os amigos em suas posições, mas... Suas roupas, eram as mesmas do _Live __Decomposition Beauty_, ele e Uruha vestidos de negro, o loiro estava fabuloso, as coxas maravilhosas de fora... Apenas um pedaço da pele branquinha à mostra, entre o tecido negro do shorts e os tecidos que cobriam sua perna, o dorso coberto por aquele blazer negro de mangas longas, adornado por apliques de metal, cujo pescoço e parte do tórax perfeito ficavam a mostra através da gola em "_vê"_.

Notava as olhadas do loiro para si, e o jeito que ele se mexia e tocava a guitarra, e o modo como fechava os olhos e balançava o corpo tocando o solo. E então as últimas notas de Chizuru soaram, e Kai encerrou o ensaio. Guardou sua guitarra no estojo, olhando furtivamente para Uruha, os gestos languidos do guitarrista provocando sua libido. Suspirou, tirando o cabelo da face, sabendo que seu desejo era apenas um sonho, prendendo a franja atrás da orelha, quando ouviu a voz dele logo atrás de si. Arrepiou-se todo, voltando-se e dando com ele muito perto, o brilho nos olhos escuros o atraindo e então... Então cometeu uma loucura, uma loucura que foi a sua perdição...

Puxou-o pela cintura e o beijou, ardentemente. Não sabia como, mas de repente estavam junto ao sofá... Seus movimentos eram em câmera lenta, jogando o loiro sobre o estofado, e o prensando com seu corpo, o beijando de maneira faminta, ouvindo os gemidos curtos e necessitados, tanto quanto os seus próprios... E aquela sala não era mais o estúdio de ensaios... encontravam-se no apartamento do loiro, no quarto dele, as mãos de ambos buscando os corpos um do outro, febris, atrevidas, os beijos se espalhando pelo rosto, pescoço, peito, mamilos, entre sussurros e pedidos por mais... As palavras saíram sem que sentisse, os lábios quase colados à pele branca e acetinada, arrepiada pelos seus carinhos.

- Kou... Hummmm... Eu te amo... Te amo demais...

Num instante estavam agarrados na cama... E no outro estava sozinho sobre o colchão. Uruha na porta com a face angustiada, os dedos apertados uns nos outros, os nós brancos, os dentes apertando o lábio avermelhado pelos seus beijos... Tudo começou a se dissolver à volta deles... Foi ficando escuro e Uruha foi sumindo, desaparecendo diante de seus olhos desesperados, até... Até que só sobrou a si mesmo sobre a cama, abandonado no espaço... Um barulho alto e estridente cortou o ar, uma gritaria o atingiu, uma dor forte percorreu seu corpo e então acordou, com seu próprio grito de agonia, sentando-se na cama de repente, com seus olhos molhados e sua respiração arfante.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Kouyou entrou no quarto ainda amarrando a faixa da yukata, chegando perto de Aoi e tocando a testa e o pescoço suados, sentando-se na beirada da cama, preocupado.

- Ouvi um grito... Você está bem Yuu? Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu lhe traga água? – Fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra, movido pela ansiedade.

- Estou bem, foi só um sonho, não me lembro direito do que... – Falou entre os ofegos, mentindo descaradamente, ainda com as imagens e os sons perturbadores em mente. – Lembro do final, um barulho estridente e gritos e que tudo ficou escuro.

- Mas você se lembra de alguma coisa do que sonhou? – Uruha empurrou-o de leve, o fazendo deitar-se novamente, podia imaginar sobre o que seria o final desse sonho.

- Não... Só muito barulho e gritos... – Disse relaxando um pouco sobre o travesseiro, sem olhar diretamente para ele com medo de que ele percebesse a sua mentira.

- Vou trazer um copo de água pra você e o remédio que o médico receitou para dormir.

- Kou... Não precisa...

- Vai tomar sim, os pesadelos só vão prejudicar você, deixá-lo exausto, precisa dormir bem para se recuperar melhor e mais rápido. – Saiu do quarto, voltando rapidamente com a água e o remédio, vendo a expressão de desagrado do moreno. – Toma Yuu, vai fazer bem, você não quer se recuperar logo e voltar para nossa vida normal?

Mesmo contrariado Aoi concordou, apoiou-se no cotovelo e tomou o remédio e a água que o loiro lhe trouxera, acomodando-se logo depois. Ainda sentia o desespero dentro de si quando Uruha disse boa noite e foi se levantando para voltar ao quarto ao lado do seu. Seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente, segurando o pulso do loiro com firmeza, o forçando a se sentar novamente.

- Hn... Por... Por favor, Kou... – Suspirou ansioso, esquecendo por um instante que não queria que ele percebesse o quanto o sonho o afetara. – Fi-fica mais um pouco...?

- Claro Yuu... – Cobriu a mão fechada em seu pulso com a sua, o confortando. – Fico o tempo que desejar. Feche os olhos, estou bem aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum.

Não precisou de muita espera, o calmante era forte e em poucos minutos o aperto dos dedos em seu punho foi diminuindo até que cedeu. Ficou por mais um tempo, apenas olhando o rosto adormecido, travando uma batalha dura consigo mesmo. Não sabia como se sentir sobre o fato de ele não se lembrar de nada daquela manhã, da discussão que tiveram, do sonoro não que lhe dissera. Se era bom ou ruim, se ficava feliz ou triste... O destino resolveu interferir em sua vida, se por um lado fizera o certo dizendo não mais uma vez, por outro estava errado ao negar o que sentia e a vida estava lhe dando uma nova chance... E se sentia tentado a agarrá-la. Será que talvez, apenas talvez, não podia dar a si uma chance? Uma só, uma única, para Aoi?

Sabia que Reita tinha razão... Aoi não era como Hideo, o pequeno canalha que destroçara seu coração, sabia que ele era um homem de caráter e jamais agiria como a sua primeira paixão do colegial. Seu moreno não era um conquistador barato, um cafajeste, um... Sorriu consigo mesmo. Seu... Era impressionante como sua mente lhe pregava essas peças, o pronome pessoal possessivo surgia em sua mente cada vez que o olhava. Sorriu novamente. Um sorriso triste por lembrar-se de sua ingenuidade há anos atrás, do gosto doce e amargo que a paixão deixara em sua boca.

Foi mágico... Foi doce... Doce por que sua primeira vez tinha sido com um garoto por quem estava apaixonado... E que tivera a decência de ser cuidadoso e delicado. Pelo menos isso... E amargo por que o mesmo garoto o jogara fora como se fosse um bagaço de uma fruta qualquer, naquela manhã logo depois da noite mais linda da sua vida... – _O que você esperava? Flores, bombons e uma declaração de Amor Eterno?_ – Não, mas esperava consideração e carinho, no mínimo. As palavras e o riso de escárnio ecoavam em sua lembrança como se fossem reais, como se estivesse acontecendo naquele mesmo instante.

Por isso não podia ceder, não ainda, e não sabia se conseguiria um dia, as marcas eram muito fundas e por que... Por que não era questão de querer, desejar, e sim de poder fazê-lo. Por que algo dentro de si estava quebrado, há muito tempo. Enxugou a lágrima teimosa que escorria pela sua face, em meio àquelas lembranças dolorosas. Acariciou-lhe a face serena, os cílios, os lábios... Levantou-se e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho, o deixando profundamente adormecido, voltando para seu quarto. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir, mas precisava tentar. O dia seguinte seria cheio, Aoi não abriria mão de ir ao ensaio e não estava totalmente recuperado. Ele era muito teimoso, precisaria ser enérgico e firme, por isso tinha que estar descansado.

**oOo**

Uruha tocava do mesmo jeito de sempre, a única ressalva era que tinha os olhos grudados o tempo todo no moreno, tomando conta dele. Tinha sido difícil refrear a ansiedade dele, só tinham se passado cinco dias do último ensaio e o workaholic estava impaciente como se tivesse passado um mês. Por causa da mania de perfeccionismo dele, pelo segundo dia o ensaio tinha começado com quase uma hora de atraso. Baixou o olhar quando ele levantou o dele para si. Não queria que ele percebesse que o estava vigiando, não tão ostensivamente. A sua sorte é que todos estavam fazendo o mesmo que ele ali, cuidando de cada movimento e expressão que se passava com Aoi.

Uruha suspirou aliviado com o fim de mais uma música, preocupado por ver Aoi pálido ao fim de duas horas tocando. Em três horas desde que tinham chegado ali ele não se sentara ou parara quieto nem um minuto... Mas o alívio durou pouco quando o viu forçar Kai a concordar com mais uma música, a última para ele naquele dia, por que depois dessa Uruha o faria se sentar se não quisesse ser arrastado para casa, com passagem direta para a cama. Kai ordenou a música, as batidas da bateria, o dedilhado da guitarra, o som grave do baixo e os acordes de Chizuro começaram com seu solo, a música agitada debilitando o moreno ainda mais, podia ver pela palidez cada vez mais acentuada em sua tez que ele estava em seu limite.

- Agora chega Aoi! – Às últimas notas da música Uruha tirou a guitarra do ombro a deixando encostada ao amplificador e avançando para o guitarrista mais velho, preocupado demais para dar atenção à expressão irritada dele.

- Chega por quê? Eu estou muito bem. – Teimou o moreno, ignorando o suor frio que cobria seu rosto, a linha branca de cansaço em volta dos lábios carnudos denunciando seu real estado.

- Chega por que já tem mais de três horas que você está em pé trabalhando e não parou para descansar nem cinco minutos... – O loiro retrucou, mandando o bom senso para o inferno. – Ou você senta e acompanha o ensaio quietinho ali no sofá, ou eu te arrasto para casa agora mesmo!

- Quero só ver! – Alfinetou o moreno entre irritado e divertido com a atitude do mais novo. – Ninguém manda em mim ou me impede de fazer o que eu quero...

- Não é bem assim Yuu... – A voz ponderada de Kai interferiu na discussão. – Uruha pode até não dar conta de te impedir sozinho, mas a união faz a força e você não pode com a vontade de todos nós.

- Mas Kai, eu estou me sentindo bem, eu sei os meus limites!

- Geralmente você sabe, mas dessa vez é diferente. Você saiu do hospital antes de ontem, vai devagar, dê um tempo para você mesmo se recuperar. – Aoi notou que os outros dois, Reita e Ruki, assentiam concordando com o líder, e com o loiro invocado parado à sua frente, as pernas abertas e as mãos na cintura. – Além do mais... – Kai continuou o sermão. – São ordens médicas. Não é questão de querer, você não tem escolha...

_**Não é questão de querer... Eu não tenho escolha... Não tenho escolha... Escolha... Escolha...**_

As palavras ribombaram em seu cérebro... Subitamente Aoi ficou sem fôlego, não conseguia puxar a respiração, como se o ar tivesse se acabado ali dentro... Um frio passou por seu corpo, o coração parou por um instante com uma batida mais forte. Sentiu uma tontura virar a sala à sua volta, fazendo seu corpo cambalear, sendo amparado por Uruha que se adiantou em seu socorro o segurando pela cintura e o sustentando junto a ele.

_Continua..._

* * *

___Muito Obrigada a todos que além de ler deixaram reviews:_ **kami nee chan **(Me sinto feliz que voce tenha gostado tanto e que se sinta ansiosa pela continuação. "Magnífica" foi um elogio que excedeu todas as minhas expectativas, e fez com que eu tivsse vontade de postar logo o segundo capítulo. Por causa das suas palavras, do seu review. Essa fic tem 3 partes, portanto ficará faltando só mais uma.)  


_Agradeço a todos que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, muito obrigada. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** The Same Old Mistakes

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Ifurita

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Tema Musical:** Same Mistake – James Blunt

**Classificação:** NC-17 - M - +18... Etc, etc... **Para adultos!**

**Gênero:** **YAOI**, Romance, Drama, Angust, Lemon.

**Resumo: **Temos o livre arbítrio, não temos? Nem sempre. De vez em quando, se persistimos muitas vezes no mesmo erro, o destino nos prega peças e a vida nos dá uma nova chance para cometermos novos erros, mesmo que não peçamos por ela.

**Avisos:** Essa é uma estória **YAOI**, contém LEMON, mostra o relacionamento e o sexo explícito entre **dois homens**,se não gosta não leia.

**Disclaimer:** Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória:** Para minha querida Amiga e Beta **Lady Anúbis**, um presente pelo seu aniversário, com todo meu amor. EU TE ADORO MINHA 'CABEÇA DURA' PREFERIDAAA! *grita* Foi escrita com carinho, e o meu único objetivo é agradar você. Espero que aprecie ao ler, tanto quanto adorei escrever.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! *atrasado*

* * *

**The Same Old Mistakes**

_Sentiu uma tontura virar a sala à sua volta, fazendo seu corpo cambalear, sendo amparado por Uruha que se adiantou sem seu socorro o segurando pela cintura e o sustentando junto a ele._

**3ª Parte**

- Yuuuu! Eu não disse? – Uruha sussurrou assustado com o estado de prostração do moreno.

- O que... O que você disse? – Aoi perguntou debilmente a Kai, se apoiando por completo sobre o loiro já que suas pernas estavam se recusando a sustentar seu peso, sendo amparado do outro lado pelo Reita que ajudou o mais novo a levá-lo para o sofá e retirou a sua guitarra de seus ombros, a colocando no suporte.

- O que...? Que são ordens médicas? São mesmo, você estava lá, você ouviu muito bem! – Kai repetiu se agachando logo à frente do moreno meio largado no sofá, ficando na altura de seus olhos negros. – Era para você começar com duas horas nos primeiros dois ou três dias e ir aumentando duas horas a cada dois dias até chegar ao ritmo de ensaio normal... – Bronqueou carinhoso e preocupado. – E você já extrapolou de cara, ontem e hoje! Não temos pressa Aoi, você não tem que provar nada pra nós. Somos seus amigos e companheiros, nós te conhecemos!

- Eu... Eu... Está bem. Eu só tive a impressão de já ter ouvido isso...

- E ouviu. – Reita replicou. – Todos nós ouvimos. No quarto do hospital.

Enquanto o diálogo se desenrolava Uruha se mantinha calado, sentado ao lado do moreno, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Aoi estava cansado, fragilizado pelo acidente, mas isso não seria motivo para quase desmaiar, seria? E ele disse ter tido a impressão de já ter ouvido aquelas palavras... _Quais_ palavras? Não tinha muita certeza.

**oOo**

E a semana foi passando... Aos trancos e barrancos, entre picuinhas e bate bocas, onde geralmente acabavam com Aoi emburrado e Uruha irritado, com o loiro capitulando em favor do moreno, por este ainda estar debilitado. A personalidade do moreno era difícil, e estava pior com todo estresse do acidente e do repouso forçado, com alguém de intruso em casa... Para alguém reservado e organizado como ele a convivência dos dois era um suplício e um verdadeiro teste de paciência para o loiro que segurava aquela situação há sete dias.

- Aoi, você tem que fazer as três refeições do dia, pelo menos enquanto está tomando esses remédios fortes.

- Será possível que eu tenho que falar a mesma coisa todo dia Uruha? Eu tomo café preto pela manhã, e à noite eu tomo um suco ou como algo leve, eu belisco sabe? Como uma mania... A única refeição que eu faço mesmo é o almoço... – Explicava pela enésima vez, quase perdendo a paciência.

- Mas Aoi... – O loiro gemeu em desespero de causa.

- Fala sério... Eu não consigo comer nem a metade do que você está tentando me enfiar garganta a baixo... – Reclamou. – O que eu posso fazer é tomar um copo de leite... – Fez uma careta ao pensar no esforço que faria para isso. – ...Junto com os remédios nos outros horários...

- Só leite não dá, posso abrir mão de uma refeição completa, mas tem que por algo sólido no estomago pela manhã e à noite... – Teimou o loiro. – São as ordens do doutor Mitsuo...

- Por Buda! – O moreno se exaltou. – Dez dias disso! É um verdadeiro martírio! Vou acabar ou morto ou louco, antes que esses dias acabem.

- E se passaram apenas seis dias... Estamos na manhã do sétimo. – Um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos lábios cheios. – Ainda faltam três, você sobrevive!

- Meu consolo é que meu tormento termina no décimo, depois da maldita consulta com o doutor 'Marquês de Sade'... Graças a ele descobri o que é sofrer.

- Não seja tão dramático Aoi! – Uruha riu, vendo a raiva do mais velho expressa no jeito impaciente de andar de um lado para o outro no meio da cozinha, enquanto ele mexia a panela, preparando o almoço de ambos. – Você não tem noção do que é sofrer! – Falou sem notar o que dizia, nem a reação do outro às suas palavras. – Podia ter sido pior, podia estar paraplégico, ou sem memória, ou com algum problema na coordenação motora e não poder nunca mais tocar, ou podia...

Interrompeu-se de repente ao notar pela visão periférica o guitarrista se apoiar de repente na parede, e ao olhar para ele só teve tempo de virar o registro do gás, fechando-o e segurá-lo antes que se ajoelhasse no chão, extremamente pálido e gelado.

- O que... O que você disse? – Gaguejou com o esforço que fez para falar, as palavras dele trovejando em seu cérebro.

_**...Você não tem noção... Não tem noção do que é sofrer! ...Sofrer...**_

A respiração estava difícil, aquele frio esquisito o gelava por dentro e o coração batia tão forte que parecia querer sair pela sua boca.

- Não sei, eu... Não disse nada demais... – Apoiou-o e o colocou sentado numa cadeira à mesa, buscando em sua mente o que poderia fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito.

Aoi sentiu a tontura chegando, fazendo a cozinha rodar, seu corpo cambaleando, suas pernas bambas, não estavam conseguindo firmá-lo de pé. Deixou-se conduzir, sentando-se obediente, tomando a água fresca que ele trouxe, ao sentir o copo úmido encostando-se à sua boca, em pequenos goles, o mal estar melhorando com a sensação confortante da toalha levemente molhada e morna em seu rosto, pescoço e nuca.

- Vai passar... Vai passar... – Uruha sussurrava. – Fique calmo. Eu não tinha nada que perturbar você assim, hum...? Depois a gente pensa nisso tá bom? – Passou a toalha na testa, tirando o cabelo do caminho. – Está melhor?

- Um pouco, obrigado...

- Eu vou te levar para o quarto, vem... – Segurou-o pela cintura, passando o braço dele por sobre seu ombro, o levando até a cama e o deitando nela.

- O ensaio... O ensaio... Kou...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... – Ajeitou-o no colchão, o cobrindo com o lençol, sorrindo docemente. – Nem passando mal você esquece os compromissos? – Sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando a mão fria entre as suas. – Deite-se um pouco aí, eu aviso o Kai que vamos atrasar. Se você melhorar eu levo você na produtora, mas vai ter que me prometer que se não estiver bem não vai se esforçar... E que vai se alimentar melhor...

- Seu grande chantagista... – Falou devagar, com um arremedo de riso. – Eu... Prometo que vou tentar...

- Já é alguma coisa... – Manteve a mão dele nas suas, os olhos chocolate encarando os negros se fechando a contragosto e a respiração ficando regular, vendo-o adormecer. – Já é alguma coisa, meu amor.

**oOo**

Kai aproximou-se de Aoi, que estava sentado e recostado no sofá, durante uma das pequenas pausas para descanso que estavam fazendo a cada duas horas durante os ensaios por causa do moreno. Sentou-se ao lado dele, virando-se de frente, vendo-o de olhos fechados. Desviou seu olhar para o espaço onde estavam ligados os equipamentos e instrumentos, onde estavam Reita, Ruki e Uruha conversando. O guitarrista loiro estava um pouco abatido, olheiras escuras sob os olhos chocolates, a expressão habitual alquebrada, se iluminando apenas quando encontrava a figura do moreno, acomodado ao seu lado. Voltou a olhar para Aoi, notando que este o contemplava discretamente com os olhos entreabertos.

-Está se sentindo bem?

- Um pouco cansado...

- E então Yuu, como vocês estão se entendendo?

- Se com essa pergunta você quer saber se estamos nos acertando... – Suspirou. – Então a resposta é que não nos entendemos.

- Mas você não falou com ele ainda? Nós comentamos sobre isso, lembra? No dia do último ensaio, durante o almoço, quando ficamos sozinhos na mesa... Que você ia tentar se aproximar dele, se declarar...

- Kai, eu não me lembro de nada desse dia... Nem do ensaio, nem do almoço, nem do dia seguinte, ou do acidente... Lembro de flashes, mas não sei se aconteceram ou se são produtos da minha cabeça, do meu desejo de tê-lo para mim.

- Mas eu achei que... Bem, vocês ficaram por último depois daquele ensaio... E depois de todos esses dias vivendo juntos... Ele ama você, é evidente!

- O fato é que eu não lembro... Não sei se eu disse alguma coisa ou se fizemos algo a mais. – Olhou para os próprios dedos entrelaçados sobre o abdômen. – Quanto a esses dias que ele está 'hospedado' lá em casa, ele tem se portado como um verdadeiro amigo, leal e devotado. – Sorriu ironicamente. – Ele me deixa louco! Apesar de ter um gênio insuportável, ser desorganizado e metido a mandão...

- O que faz com que você o ame ainda mais... – Falou malicioso.

- Na verdade não sei como consegui me calar até agora... Refrear meus sentimentos tem sido um tormento. Viver debaixo do mesmo teto, sabendo que ele está no quarto ao lado, ao meu alcance e não poder tocá-lo, tê-lo para mim é uma tortura sem precedentes.

- Estou surpreso de que você não tenha tentado nada...

Uruha olhava o moreno sentado no sofá, de olhos fechados, descansando em mais um dos intervalos. Viu quando o baterista se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Tirou a guitarra do ombro a colocando no suporte sem notar a aproximação de Ruki e Reita.

- Parece que ele está bem melhor... – Reita indicou Aoi com um gesto de cabeça.

- Já você parece horrível! – O baixinho alfinetou. – Tá difícil dormir com ele no quarto do lado?

- Não enche Ruki... – Mostrou a língua, rindo logo depois. – Ele está melhor sim Rei-chan. O problema é que de vez em quando ele tem um tipo de mal súbito, empalidece, fica tonto, sente um mal estar estranho... Como ontem por exemplo. – Colocou o dedo em riste diante do rosto do vocalista. – Por isso tenho dificuldade de dormir viu... De preocupação.

- Pensou no que eu falei Kou...? A oportunidade não costuma bater na porta duas vezes... Você tem sorte, tem uma segunda chance.

- Não tenho o que pensar Akira... Eu não vou voltar atrás.

- Eu disse pra você que ele era um cabeça dura! – Ruki falou com Reita, irritado, sem tirar os olhos do amigo. – Baka! Não vai haver uma terceira vez...

- Eu tenho as minhas razões... – O loiro rebateu teimoso, levantando um pouco a voz. Não estava muito paciente para ter aquele tipo de conversa. Não depois de mais de uma semana convivendo com um Aoi irritadiço e mal humorado, testando a sua paciência e o seu amor em todos os níveis possíveis e imagináveis.

- Que são completamente idiotas!

- Hei, hei, não vamos discutir... – Reita enlaçou a cintura do namorado. – O Uruha sabe o que está fazendo, ok?

- Ah, claro! Como sempre você defende 'ele'. – Aponta o guitarrista, que está cada vez mais insatisfeito com o rumo da conversa. – Mesmo que ele esteja ferrando com a melhor oportunidade que já teve de ser feliz...

Os ânimos estavam ficando mais exacerbados, o tom das vozes foi se elevando, chamando a atenção de Aoi e Kai que conversavam sentados no sofá. O estresse estava muito alto depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o acidente, passando pelo tempo no hospital, e a rotina naqueles últimos dias completamente alterada pela preocupação com a saúde e a situação entre os dois guitarristas. Os dois morenos se levantaram do sofá, chegando mais perto atraídos pelas vozes exaltadas, para acalmar a discussão, ouvindo as palavras iradas de ambas as partes, enquanto um Reita desnorteado tentava intervir.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO RUKI! – Uruha gritou. – ESSA É A _MINHA_ VIDA, _MINHA_ DECISÃO... E EU _EXIJO_ QUE VOCÊ A RESPEITE!

Antes que Aoi e Kai chegassem mais perto, fizessem ou falassem qualquer coisa, Aoi estacou de repente, o corpo ficando muito tenso, os olhos arregalados.

_**...Você não sabe o que está dizendo, e eu não quero isso Yuu! Por isso a resposta é não! Essa é a minha decisão, quer você queira, quer não! **_

As palavras atingiram seu cérebro com a potência de um raio. Sentiu o corpo gelar, não conseguia falar nem se mover. Apenas ouvia palavras soltas à sua volta, vozes que o chamavam de longe e de repente o seu mundo girou e tudo se apagou diante dos seus olhos. Uruha correu, ao mesmo tempo em que Kai, mas ninguém chegou rápido o suficiente para segurá-lo e evitar que seu corpo fosse ao chão. Tudo ficou esquecido, enquanto se uniam para carregar e acomodar o moreno no sofá. Uruha esfregava a mão gelada entre as suas, umedecidas com álcool que ele não sabia de onde havia surgido.

- Viu o que você fez? – Uruha sibilou enquanto o acudia.

- A culpa é minha? Você é que não agüenta ouvir umas verdades... – Ruki reclamou emburrado. – Não precisava esse escândalo todo... E eu tenho razão.

- Calem-se os dois. – Reita repreendeu ao ouvir o pequeno gemido de Aoi. – Ele está voltando a si.

O moreno abriu os olhos confusos, vendo os rostos preocupados dos quatro junto de si, sentindo o forte cheiro de álcool e Uruha ao seu lado, massageando seu pulso e mão. Kai o ajudou a sentar-se, e Aoi levou a mão atrás da cabeça, gemendo ao achar um galo ali.

- O que aconteceu...?

- Você parou de repente e perdeu os sentidos... – O baterista explicou. – Foram apenas alguns minutos. Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei, ouvi algo e senti um mal estar e não vi mais nada.

- Vou levar você pra casa. – Uruha sentenciou. – Já ensaiamos bastante por hoje mesmo, não acha Kai?

- Claro, eu mesmo estou exausto...

- Obrigado Kai... – Aoi compreendeu nesse gesto a consideração do amigo. O que mais desejava agora era ir para casa, sua cabeça estava muito confusa.

**oOo**

Uruha dirigia apreensivo pelas ruas calmas do bairro residencial, já quase chegando ao edifício do mais velho. Aoi vinha calado pelo caminho, todo o tempo. O banco do passageiro inclinado, a cabeça virada para a janela, os olhos perdidos na paisagem que passava diante dos seus olhos. Só percebeu que tinham chegado quando o carro parou na garagem, e Uruha abriu a porta do seu lado para ajudá-lo a sair do automóvel.

- Vamos Yuu, eu ajudo você. – Estendeu a mão para o moreno, fechando a porta logo depois e acionando o alarme. – A cabeça ainda está doendo? Ou está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou bem Uru... – Aoi segurou o loiro pela cintura, perfeitamente recuperado do mal estar, mas aproveitando o momento para tocá-lo que era o que mais desejava, sempre.

Subiram pelo elevador em silêncio, com o guitarrista mais novo o apoiando, até chegarem em frente a porta do apartamento. Aoi a abriu, se desvencilhando dos braços dele, e entrando pelas próprias pernas já firmes. Completamente restabelecido de suas forças, caminhando até o sofá e sentando-se nele. Uruha passou por ele pensando em ir à cozinha quando ouviu o chamado.

- Kouyou... Por que você está aqui, de verdade, me diz?

- Somos colegas, mais do que isso, você é meu amigo Yuu...

- Mentira! – A voz saiu quase como um rosnado, Aoi se levantou e foi chegando mais perto do loiro que foi se afastando até encostar as costas na parede, aturdido com a expressão séria.

- O que?

- Mentira... Eu tenho observado você. Nesses dias todos, tudo que você tem feito por mim, o modo como tem cuidado comigo... – Os olhos negros brilhavam na face séria, fitando Uruha intensamente. – Eu vejo que eu não sou só um amigo pra você...

- Você entendeu errado Yuu... Não é bem assim.

- Sim... Eu entendi tudo errado, agora eu sei. Depois de conviver com você aqui dentro de casa, eu compreendi perfeitamente...

Uruha tentou se desvencilhar, sair do cerco que estava se fechando, mas Aoi não deixou. Segurou o loiro pelo pulso, o mantendo ali, o puxando para si e o encostando contra a parede.

- Eu me lembrei... Lembro de tudo... – Uruha arregalou os olhos ao entender a dimensão do que o moreno estava falando. – Do ensaio. Daquela manhã. De todas as suas palavras. – Tentou se soltar da mão dele que o mantinha preso ferreamente. – Entendo o que você sente por mim... Não precisa se sentir culpado... – Os lábios roçaram os dele, sussurrando junto a eles, os dedos longos agarrando firmemente as mechas loiras. – Não foi sua culpa.

E o beijo aconteceu, intenso, e por mais que Uruha tentasse interrompê-lo, empurrando-o, não encontrou forças suficientes dentro de si para lutar contra o próprio desejo e o amor que sentia por Aoi e então o abraçou, forte, correspondendo com todo seu ser, exatamente como naquela noite no estúdio, quase dez dias atrás.

- Eu... E-eu não posso... – As palavras saíram dos lábios avermelhados, gaguejadas e ofegantes.

- Mas eu posso... – Um sorriso irônico se delineou nos lábios do moreno. – Eu quero!

Colou os corpos por inteiro, as bocas unindo-se em um novo beijo, esfregando-se levemente, sentindo a excitação dele e o deixando sentir a sua, ouvindo o gemido baixo escapar dos lábios cheios. Afastou um pouco o rosto dele, com a mão fechada sobre o pulso do loiro, seu quadril o prensando na parede.

- N-não... – Uruha gemeu, se contorcendo sob o corpo do mais velho. – Você não... Não me... Perguntou... Se eu quero.

- Sim...! E eu não perguntei mesmo, por que eu _sei_ que você quer. – Tomou-lhe em seu colo, os sentimentos fortes lhe renovando as forças, o carregando por poucos passos pelo apartamento até a cama e se jogando com ele sobre ela, seu corpo cobrindo o dele. – Você não tem escolha, nunca teve... – Repetiu as palavras que ouviu da boca dele, o beijando.

Mãos afoitas seguraram os pulsos, os colocando acima da cabeça. Correram pelos braços, chegando aos botões, tirando-os de suas casas, abrindo a camisa e expondo o peito branco e arrepiado aos seus olhos, aos seus lábios ávidos, enlouquecendo com o cheiro, a maciez e o sabor da pele dele sob sua boca, sob sua língua. Havia esperado demais e agora simplesmente não conseguia mais controlar seus sentimentos, seus desejos.

- Eu te quero...! – Pressionou o quadril contra o dele mostrando e sentindo as evidências físicas daquelas palavras. – Eu te amo! – Sussurrou com os lábios colados sobre a pele de porcelana.

Aoi ouviu o gemido baixo e dolorido e levantou a cabeça, olhou o rosto dele, os olhos fechados, apertados, lágrimas encontrando caminho pela face até o lençol, os dentes apertando o lábio... Sentiu as mãos finas agarrarem seus ombros, como garras, apertando com força, e então deslizarem por suas costas ainda cobertas pelas roupas, o puxando mais sobre ele, entrando pelo cós da calça e puxando a camisa, encontrando a pele nua e o moreno suspirou, o toque frio das mãos dele sobre si o arrepiando.

Uruha perdeu a noção de onde estava ou do que estava acontecendo ali, seus sentimentos pelo mais velho aflorando com toda força, o fazendo se esquecer de medos e traumas e pudores e tudo que pudesse afastá-lo daquele amor pleno, selvagem, imenso, que o movia naquele instante. Todas as suas barreiras caíram por terra, foram derrubadas por aquele momento perfeito, incomparável, do encontro de corpos e almas.

Entre sussurros e gemidos de prazer as peças de roupa foram sendo desabotoadas e descartadas, uma a uma sobre o colchão, caindo de cima da cama conforme eles se moviam, se beijavam e se tocavam. No espaço daquela cama não havia lugar para nada que não fossem aqueles dois, se consumindo em beijos, abraços e carícias cada vez mais íntimas e deleitosas. As mãos de ambos se tocavam, acariciando o membro teso e úmido um do outro, dando e recebendo prazer, provocando delícias, externadas em longos gemidos e doces sussurros.

A noite iluminava os amantes, nus, entrelaçados na cama, no beijo quente, nos movimentos dos quadris de ambos que se encontravam, demonstrando o que ansiavam e não conseguiam mais conter. O moreno se afastou devagar, buscando a mesinha de cabeceira, mas Uruha não permitiu. Agarrou-se ao corpo esbelto, o enlaçando com braços e pernas, o puxando para si e o beijando avidamente.

- Calma... – Pediu ofegante quando os lábios se separaram, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras... – Mais devagar, eu... – Tentava conter aquele furacão de sensações que nublavam seu raciocínio. – Preciso... Preciso preparar você...

- Não... – Elevou o quadril, esfregando-se nele e exigindo uma atitude de Aoi. – Quero você... Me toma... – Mordeu o lábio dele, o puxando e sugando. – Me toma... Agora...!

- Assim... Vai machucar você... Me deixa...

- Não me importo, vem... – Abriu mais as pernas, o acomodando, movendo-se sob ele e sentindo o membro teso roçando em si. – É assim que eu quero... Forte, intenso, profundo...

Era demais, Aoi não conseguia resistir. Encostou-se nele, olhando-o nos olhos, em um impulso invadindo o corpo sob o seu, num movimento contínuo, o preenchendo por completo. Deixou que seus lábios sorvessem as lágrimas que deixaram os olhos dele, que beijassem os lábios machucados pelos dentes que os apertavam, que continham bravamente o gemido doloroso que lutava para escapar.

- Desculpe... – Beijou a face molhada, emocionado, os olhos marejados. – Me perdoa amor...

- Mo-mova-se... – O loiro ordenou ao pé do ouvido, incomodado com a dor e extasiado com o prazer misturado a ela, o prazer de 'pertencer' a ele. – Me enlouqueça... – Mexeu-se sob ele, erguendo mais as pernas, o enlaçando pela cintura, o fazendo se aprofundar ainda mais dentro de si. – Me prove que é real, que não é mais um sonho...

Aoi moveu-se sobre ele, a princípio devagar, sentindo o corpo dele tenso, preso ao seu, arremetendo-se em seu encontro, o obrigando a intensificar o ato de amor, o fazendo esquecer que queria ser cuidadoso, delicado, o jogando naquele turbilhão insano de arquejos, gemidos e paixão.

- Aaaahhhhhhhh... Isso! Issssooo... Mais! – A voz entrecortada de prazer exigia, a boca junto ao ouvido dele, as mãos agarradas aos cabelos negros, o mantendo colado em si. – Forte... Intenso... Aaaahhhhhh...

Os corpos se moviam em sincronia, iluminados pela luz da noite. Aoi sentiu o corpo sob si se tencionando mais e mais, a respiração ficando cada vez mais rápida, os gemidos mais longos e mais altos. Levou a mão entre os corpos buscando o membro rijo, estimulado pelos movimentos de ambos, apertando-o entre os dedos, movendo-se no vai e vem, junto com seu quadril, estimulando o amado duplamente.

- Huuummmm... Eu... Eu não vou suportar... Muito mais... – Avisou ao loiro, o apertando no abraço, movendo-se mais rápido, penetrando mais fundo, atingindo-lhe o ponto de prazer com força. – Vem... Junto... Ahhhh... – Levantou o tronco, arqueando as costas, chegando ao êxtase. – Eu te amooo...

- Yuuuuhhhhh... – Arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, apertando-o dentro de si, sentindo o gozo dele o preenchendo e explodindo de prazer na mão do moreno. – Hhhuuuummmm...

Devagar os dois foram parando, o aperto selvagem relaxando em carícias suaves, as mãos do loiro acariciando as costas suadas de Aoi, as mãos deste deslizando pelas suas coxas abertas, agora largadas no colchão. Os lábios beijando o ombro, a clavícula, o pescoço de Uruha.

- Eu te amo, muito... Não posso mais ficar sem você... – Retirou-se de dentro dele, rolando os corpos abraçados e o aconchegando sobre si.

- Eu não posso Yuu... – Suspirou entre satisfeito e triste. – Não posso... Foram tantos erros... Você não sabe, eu...

- Não quero saber. Não estou lhe dando uma escolha, e também não é questão de poder ou não. É querer... E você quer... – Apertou-lhe em seus braços. – Quer tanto quanto eu.

- Você não entende... – Mas foi calado pelo dedo do moreno em seus lábios.

- Ah, entendo sim. Eu te pertenço... E você é meu. – Aoi ergueu o rosto dele, notando as lágrimas contidas nos olhos chocolates. – Isso é o que importa. Chega... Chega de cometer os mesmos velhos erros... E se isso é um erro, agora é a hora para erros novos, então vamos errar juntos.

Um novo beijo selou aquelas palavras, tão sinceras e verdadeiras e que acharam eco no coração de Uruha, que sem alternativas simplesmente aceitou tudo que vinha com elas. Não um paraíso, ou um inferno, mas uma vida com altos e baixos, erros e acertos, com muito amor.

"_Chega... Chega de cometer os mesmos velhos erros... E se isso é um erro, agora é a hora para erros novos, então vamos errar juntos."_

**Saw the world turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep.  
**_Vi o mundo revirando em meus lençóis e mais uma vez, não consigo dormir  
_**Walk out the door and up the street; look at the stars beneath my feet.  
**_Saio porta fora e subo a rua, Olho as estrelas sob os meus pés  
_**Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go.** **  
**_Relembro coisas certas que eu transformei em erradas, e aqui vou eu...  
_**Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go.  
**_Olá, olá! Não há lugar onde eu não possa ir.  
_**My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?  
**_Minha mente está confusa mas meu coração está acabado. Consegue ver?  
_**I lose the track that loses me, so here I go.  
**_Perdi o rastro que me guiou, então assim continuo._

**And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night.  
**_Assim, enviei alguns homens à luta, e um voltou morto à noite,  
_**Said he'd seen my enemy. Said he looked just like me,  
**_dizendo que vira meu inimigo. Disse que parecia comigo.  
_**So I set out to cut myself and here I go.**

_Então tomei as mágoas e aqui vou eu._

**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
**_Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance,  
_**I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
**_Estou gritando com toda minha voz  
_**Give me reason but don't give me choice.  
**_Me dê razão mas não me dê escolha.  
_**'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again.  
**_Senão eu vou cometer o mesmo erro outra vez._

**And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak.  
**_E talvez um dia nós nos encontremos e talvez possamos conversar e não apenas falar  
_**Don't buy promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep.  
**_Não acredite nas promessas porque, Não há promessas que eu cumpra,  
_**And my reflection troubles me, so here I go.  
**_E minha culpa me inquieta, Assim aqui vou eu.  
_

**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
**_Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance,  
_**I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
**_Estou gritando com toda minha voz  
_**Give me reason but don't give me choice.  
**_Me dê razão mas não me dê escolha.  
_**'Cause I'll just make the same mistake.  
**_Se não eu vou cometer o mesmo erro._

**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
**_Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance,  
_**I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
**_Estou gritando com toda minha voz  
_**Give me reason but don't give me choice.  
**_Me dê razão mas não me dê escolha.  
_**'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again.  
**_Se não eu vou cometer o mesmo erro outra vez._

Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (4x)

**turning in my sheets**

_Enquanto me reviro em meus lençóis  
_Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
**and once again I cannot sleep**

_E mais uma vez não consigo dormir  
_Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
**Walk out the door and up the street**

_Saio porta fora e subo a rua  
_Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
**look at the stars**

_Olho as estrelas  
_Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
**look at the stars for down**

_Olho as estrelas, caindo  
_Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
**And I wonder, where is that**

_E eu me pergunto, onde é que  
_Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
**I missed**

_Eu errei?_

**Same Mistake – James Blunt**

**FIM**

* * *

Acabou... Pois é, esse é o fim. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história e além de ler, deixaram reviews. Foi um prazer imenso escrever e presentear minha querida Amiga Lady Anúbis. Você sabe que te adoro querida.

Meus agradecimentos também às minhas amigas: Isabelle Delacour e Yume Vy que me apoiaram com sua paciência e incentivo durante a criação, e à minha filhota Ifurita betou para mim. Obrigada Filhota

Agradeço também a todos que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review. Muito, muito obrigada.


End file.
